1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer networks and systems employing uniform resource locators.
2. Description of Related Art
Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) are a well-known mechanism for accessing sites and documents on the World Wide Web (WWW). Using this mechanism, a particular document can be uniquely identified by reference to the structured information in the URL. Because of the quantity of sites and documents on the WWW, it is often necessary to remember a long string of arcane alphanumeric characters to access a particular document. If any characters of the URL are missing or out of place, the site or document access will fail.
In the busy world of human interaction, it is often difficult enough to remember the name of a new acquaintance much less a URL associated with the person. It would be advantageous if a person's name or a brief user identifier could be used to access public information related to that person on the WWW. Currently, however, one must remember a long URL which points to the person's network resident information or one must navigate through a Website to find information related to the person.
Thus, an apparatus and method for implementing a personalized uniform Resource Locator (URL) for a registered network user is needed.